


One of those days

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Tony Stark organises one of his glorious party in the Avengers Tower once more and the whole team comes. Natasha is one of the guests, however, for them beeinhalten these parties nothing interesting. However, this time Clint interferes and persuades the redhead, with Buckys help, to a bet. Will Natasha come on it?





	1. Bet with me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The bass rumbles according to through the space, however, the loud music is not disagreeable. She would call it at most pleasant pain. The redhead has herself already about 1 half an hour ago on the sofa in the living area of the Avengers Towers drop and has had up to now still no suitable reason to move. Already for a long time she does not dance on parties any more and also flirting is not interesting enough to her sometime any more. This kind of parties too often Stark organises. There you remain only the alcohol in which the Russian could drown her Boring. She sips at the edge of her glass, while it scrutinises the rest of the team with eagle eyes.

Rogers has positioned himself behind the bar and speaks with his best friend Bucky, while he supplies some of the guests with drinks. Sometimes she really thinks that both war heroes could be more than only colleagues, more than friends. The looks they work to throw each other simply too dearly and intimate.

Their look further walks to Bruce who has withdrawn into a corner of the space. If he is the bespectacled doctor, he works like one of these children whose head was held in the High School in the loo. One would never suppose that he mutated to a gigantic green beast if one annoys him. If he was always such a radiation like Hulk, nobody would question him. Not that she would do it, but not for the first time strikes her that his both personalities are so different. However, at this moment she is sorry him. He works so is absent on the place. Maybe she would go to him, however, for it her interest is not big enough. Besides, her bones become with the thought to sound Bruce‘ problems, hard. Today she is not easy ready in addition to sound that he has not got again to cancel his conversion by the gamma rays. Already for some weeks he is again in a crisis and tries to get rid of Hulk. He shows this behaviour always when the autumn goes over the winter. At this time doubt about itself forms with almost to all of us. Except with Stark. 

The multi-millionaire stands, surrounded from a crowd to women, at the play table and verzockt once more his money. With at the table sit some older men who look stinkreich and also behave accordingly. Quick I turn away my look because Tony who becomes from all sides from women grabscht is nothing at what one has a look with pleasure. My forehead lies down in folds and I let my look fast further walk to Thor. 

He looks completely interested the ice sculpture stares, Stark for today has produced. I hold this for quite egocentric, but the God seems to be fascinated of it quite. I can understand rather less, but what it has to do. Almost it seems in such a way as if he had never seen before ice.

“Well, you drink again?“, I feel itself beside myself on the black leather sofa like Clint Barton drops. I easily frighten, however, do not wince. One should not give this triumph to the archer. “I do not drink“, I hold to him my half-filled glass before the eyes: “If I drank, I would have made it empty. “ He looks at me reproachfully: “Is this serious yours?“ "Yes", I bluntly agree: “What do you make generally here? I thought that you did not want to come this time. “ “I lack my everyday dose of hot, irritated judge's in farming community culprits“, he grins. Immediately it is clear to me that he can mean with it only me. “You find me hot?“, I probe. "Is right", a wide grin appears on his lips: “I Can deny this hardly. “  
“There I can only agree“, now Bucky has freed itself apparently from Rogers and drops itself on my other side. Now I am between two men who have seen me already several times in underwear. “Have you just agreed to him?“, I ask Bucky confused. Ordinarily are both never same opinions. “Not to him! Only to the words from his direction“, Bucky yields and brings me to the grin. “If you continue in such a way, you shake quite firmly the ear fig tree“, comments my Clint.

“What is wrong? The mood is exact like my biceps even if I explain the way to women, needlessly tensely“, Bucky looks between us to and fro. “Ask sometimes dear Clint. He has joined to me“, I explain to him. “If you have not seen like she has Stark considered“, the appealed leans forwards and looks at Bucky with luminous eyes. “No, but I can fancy it only too well“, he sends back the same look to my team colleague. “What? Why?“, startled she looks at the men: “Have you drunk too much?“ “No, we know only like the other women at him look. Why should it be there an exception?“, the man with the metal arm questions me. “Because I have no interest. He is too egocentric to me and brags too with pleasure with his money and his intelligence“, I justify myself:“ Moreover, he hates me, since I have crept as wrong employees into his company. Nevertheless, you know that he trusts to me not further than he can throw me. “ “Oh already come, nevertheless, he was only so furious because wanted you as his hot assistant. JARVIS has told me like he has stared at you when to her has met you for the first time“, Clint swarms a little. “Only in your dreams“, I mock. “Well if you do not believe us, we can bet“, mine suggests, just quite irritating, team colleague. Bucky gives a noise of itself which should probably express his approval.

Best I would say him that he can forget this. Then, however, I start to think more exactly about it and think over my answer over again. Are the both possibly right? Would have Tony kept me with pleasure as an assistant? Without thinking further largely about what will be afterwards certainly a gigantic mistake, I put down my glass on the table before myself and lean to the back: “Well you have in mind what thus?“ 

Upon my request, the archer further speaks: “To entice attempt Stark. If he comes on what he will do anyway, we are right. If not, you were right. “ “And what I get if I properly lie“, I ask. Finally, it must be worthwhile for me also anyhow. “If you it get to get him in the bed, you may select to you what you want to have“, now role takes over Bucky Clints. Of full prejoy I lick to me the vodka of the lips: “This sounds good. “ “You accept the bet?“, The second part of strike team delta controls once again. “Yes, I accept the bet“, a wide grin appears on her lips. This could really give pleasure.


	2. The art of seduction

I observe the dark-haired man and wait, until the game of chance Tony becomes too dull. Really this lasts not too long. 

He throws his maps on the table and gets up from the chair. Whether he in the profit or lose is, I do not know, but this seems to him to make no difference anyway. He wants only his fun and this is my chance. Anyhow I must show him that he can have more fun, than with one of his other girls with me. So I make to myself in the head a tactics. 

Tony drinks a lot, which is why he starts to run precisely at this moment to get himself a drink with Steve. This is my chance. I run up calmly to him and position myself on the dance floor. To the bar I do not sit down. This would be too easy. There he does not remain long anyway. 

As soon as a new song starts, I start to move between the other people on the dance floor. I know exactly that Tony only dances too with pleasure with women and here this would be his chance. If he, as Clint states, hates me not completely, he will maybe come on my quiet offer. He does not have another chance. Finally, all the other people on the surface have a partner. 

From the corner of the eye I observe how the man drinks up the last rest of his bourbon and moves his look then in my direction. Immediately I hear to consider on him and listens in to the beat of the music again, while I start to adapt my movements to the rhythm. 

After some time I start to feel a prickle in the back. This special feeling is known to me only more than. It strikes me always when I am stared by somebody. Then it is in such a way as if the look bored by my skin till my bones. 

Suddenly I feel like stroke two hands over the black material of my short dress and lay themselves then on my hips. Immediately a pleasant shower overcomes me. Imploringly I hope that it is really Tony Stark who touches me there and none of his funny guests. This would destroy my complete plan. 

I feel like the person behind myself, gets closer to my neck always when I feel her warm breath to my neck. "Your body seemed to shout regularly after me, Rushman", I must not hear his voice at all who stands there behind me. Finally, Tony is the only one who calls me still with this surname. "I do not know really what you mean", I do not turn my head to look at him, because I can already fancy his amused look anyway: "But you still seem to be quite resentful. Me? Resentful?", he calls into question me. "Yes, you", now he starts to place feathery kisses on my neck. "Maybe a little bit", he gives of himself. 

I do not like the thought that he thereby touches my carotid artery and can feel thus my raised pulse at all. Therefore, I lay the head a little crooked: "Why want you to dance then to me?" "You have asked me for it", he answers. "If I do not have at all", I like it anyhow as we both press with our words around each other hertänzeln and us before an answer. We play this play more often with each other if we are to each other and tease each other over and over again. For any reason we always need the triumph about the other, refuse other also the answer to questions only much too with pleasure. This ruins the chance of the fact that we are once of the same opinion, almost. 

While I listen in to the mixture of the music and his quiet breath, I press my bottom against his Gemächt. Immediately follows a quiet gasp. In my ears this is like music and now a contented grin also appears on my lips. Nevertheless, the boys were right. It is not quite no matter to him what I do. His fingernails easily dig into the hips of my bones and pleasant desire pain pulls through my body. Really I must exert myself a little to suppress groaning, while light excitement is based in me. How does this man make this only? "I know exactly what you try", now he whispers to me so quietly in the ear that only I can hear it. "What do you mean?", I ask. Does he know possibly about the bet? Has Bucky told it possibly Steve and then he has sneaked? "Do not position yourselves stupidly, he pulls Natalie", the false name specially long: "I know that you are not it. " "Do not call me in such a way", my voice becomes a little furious. Why does he not leave this? Nevertheless, it was only my order. Nevertheless, I might not have said him my right name. 

"How do I have to do you then calls, to treasures?", the banter makes me almost mad. "Though this is already better", I admit and then turn round in his clutch. Now, finally, I can look to him in his crafty eyes and see his lips which illustrate how much to him the whole likes. 

Even by the white shirt which is a part of his suit, I can feel the blue Arc reactor which is pressed now against me. My breasts are pressed against him what also he seems to note now. Of course he does not let take to have a look at my low neckline of what I take amiss him not really. For it I know him too well. 

This open curiosity brings something in my inside to the fluttering. I notice that exactly this is my chance. "Say sometimes. . . ", I begin and harvest for it immediately a pulled up eyebrow: ". . . like it would be if we disappeared from here, search for us something more private?" It is less a question, than a demand. At this moment the widow contacts in me who wants to devote herself now, finally, to the body of the man before her. Already since he has touched them for the first time in the today's evening, the part, the black jokes asks for it which takes over, otherwise, enticing on missions. 

Their heart hits faster and faster, while it waits for his answer. Internally her body plays up, while it tries to give outwardly the cool. He keeps waiting them intentionally. This is clear to her. 

"If you want so with pleasure, we can make this with pleasure", a winning grin creeps on my lips: "You have in mind which private place for it then?" My words seem to be for him probably an admission. But how he should also know that I only make all that to win the bet. The fact that he comes, however, on her offer, you prove that he can feel not only hatred for them. "Your room?", I suggest. Besides, it is clear to me that it is my best chance to leave the room afterwards with any excuse. 

"Sounds good", the last time he leads his mouth to my neck: "It honours me, by the way, that you have such fear of the fact that I could decline. One could almost think that it was a dream of you to sleep with me. "H takes amiss. For it I know him too well. 

Best I would reply something, however, his words have taken away to me the breath. Also he has noticed this: "At five minutes, in my room. " This time his words sound like an order. 

Without adding something else, he lets go me. Surprised by his sudden distance I reel some steps back. However, with it also comes back my breath which I have stopped unnoticed. The fact that the music has died away, I would have should notice, however, anyhow this seems to me to have escaped. My whole focus lays on Tony Stark.


	3. Surprise?

When the doors of the lift open, it has caught herself for a long time again, however, the drawing in her abdomen which Tony Stark has left still lies depressing on her. To him somebody must take as quickly as possible remedial action. 

She takes the last breath, before it steps from the lift in the flat which she divides with the rest of the team. How from her internal instinct escorts, it comes along on the way to Tonys room. Strangely enough she knows which door Tonys is, however, in the space behind it, she never was. Anyhow she surprises this fact if one thinks that it was already with all others inside, all the same from which purpose. 

She lays a hand to the door handle, however, it does not press immediately down. Instead, she smooths her dress once again and lays her red hair over the shoulders. Then she opens the door and enters. 

The space is almost completely dark, what surprises her. Nevertheless, she thought that Tony was here, he has them possibly sees through. She takes steps to be able to overlook the space better.

Suddenly there sounds a loud Schnipsen and some gedimmte lights intervene. In amazement she looks around for the spring of the noise and finds Tony immediately. He stands in the window front which opens the look at the night skyline of New York. She cannot hide a small smile. This is so typically Tony. It was clear that he must show that he has a lot of money. The fact that, just however, his egocentric side comes out, it does not interfere at this moment, however, really. 

A contented grin is also on his lips: "You are really punctual. " "What have you expected then?", she asks teasing, while she slowly shuts to him. "No notion", he starts to open his black tie, however, them detains him and takes up to him the employment itself. Meanwhile, he lays his hand under her bottom and pulls them so closer to himself. She has just opened to the knots and wants to throw away the piece of material, however, he detains them briefly: "One day I will tie up you with it and then you will belong only to me. " Softly he glides with his thumb over her jaw. 

Actually, it would outrage them that a man longs for being man about them only for a short moment, however, anyhow you do not put out it this time. A lot rather you like the thought to lie of his bed tied up absolutely in the nude before him and to belong only to him, to deliver themselves to him. During a mission such a thought would never have come to her. There wants and she needs the control at all costs, however, exactly at this moment she is ready to try new.

She bites the lip, does not know what she should answer. To be so close to him, is so unusual. Nevertheless, she opens mouth and considers what she should say, however, he lays to her the finger on the lips and behind them thus in the speech. This gesture you come just in time. 

By the thin material which covers her body she can feel like his fingers hungry about her back walk to the zipper where they stop. Without asking and without needing a permission generally, he opens her dress so fast that she hardly notices it. Apparently his fingers what concerns this are quite quite practiced. 

He holds me so firmly in his clutch that I cannot take off the dress myself. Apparently he wants to take over this rather himself. With his warm fingers he goes about my scapulas and the fastener of my BHs. I know that he wants to take off me. This shows me his hungry look. Carefully he kisses my collarbone, before touches the bearers of the dress of my shoulders and briefly lets go me, so that the material can fall to ground. 

Suddenly my whole skin starts to warm itself up and I really have the feeling that it has become warmer in the whole space suddenly a lot. "You are so hot, Tasha", he whispers and from his mouth her name sounds like a prayer. She has to answer the need something, however, the desire is bigger. Anyhow she gets to escape it from his clutch or maybe he also gives way. She lays her hands to his suit jacket and strips them fast, because she likes it to rid itself him of his clothes. Therefore, she also continues in which she takes off the also black trousers to him. With the shoes he himself takes over. Now he also stands only in underwear in front of her.

Strangely enough she is not ashamed before him. Instead, she likes it rather to present herself thus before him. "Does like you what you see?", he rakes after. "Yes, but I would like it even more, if to see even more I would agree", her voice drips before desire formally, while he raises them and them without long to consider against whom glass front presses. 

Only she has fear that the glass could break, however, then she calls herself again in the memory that Tony did not take such a risk. Nevertheless, she likes it anyhow. He opens her bra quick as a flash and departs without long time to waste his boxers. From him escorts, she takes off her black High Heels and then the briefs. The fact that she makes here only because of a bet, it has already completely forgotten. Too much it is steered by her uncontrollable excitement. "Are you sure that you want this?", she asks once again, before he kisses from her earlobe to the collarbone allows to walk. 

"Of course", she grins, while her intimate area already starts to thirst painfully after him. As a confirmation of her decision she lays the legs around his hips. With his hands he supports them in the back and with the others in the bottom to hold them in this position. Indeed, he does not fuck them, as expected, in that of the disc. Instead, he raises them and carries them further to the bed.

There he sinks her on the mattress. Astonishing proofs she is pleasantly soft. Instinctively she solves her legs once more and enjoys the look at his wonderful bodies. He is maintained very much, however, she would also have expected nothing else. 

Instead of rushing, however, immediately at them, he opens only the drawer of his bedside table. "What do you make?", she asks with interest and surprised. "Condoms look", he explains quite by the way. She pulls him softly to herself: "Hey, Tony. Look at me. " On his forehead form wrinkle, however, he says nothing. Instead, he just looks them. "This is not necessary", if she explains: "I can get no children. " He briefly swallows, does not know what he should say. "Do not worry", she pulls up him for herself and kisses him for the first time on the lips. 

She never exchanged this intimate gesture before. However, instead of solving zurückzuzucken or to itself from her, he answers the kiss and lies down on them. The body contact brings them almost around the mind and almost automatically it lifts the hip to show him how urgently she just needs him. Almost it feels in such a way as if her whole body was aflame if, finally, he does not touch them. 

The man also seems to notice this when he interrupts the kiss and you look in the eyes. "You seem quite ready for me to be", with his fingertips he goes about her right side what makes her in addition become humid. He fulfils at this moment the wishes from which she has not anticipated up to now yet.

"Yes", is the only one what she can manage. "What should I do then to breastfeed to your desire?", he torments them further. Their thoughts drive roller coaster and she murmurs some disjointed words. This seems to pass to him as an answer, which is why he devotes himself now, finally, to her wonderful body. 

Softly he goes with the fingers about her fittings which stand up immediately. To control itself still a little longer, she presses together her thighs, while it becomes more and more wet between this. Tonys mouth walks in a track of kisses on and on down, until it does not stand it almost any more. 

Coming, finally, at the pulsating place between her legs, he kisses her thighs, while he massages her clitorises with the thumb. Now the red-haired agent cannot tear herself any more together and long groaning full of relish escapes from her mouth. He glides over her moisture: "Already so ready for me?!" Ordinarily she would have hit him for such a sentence, but at the moment are absent for it the strength as well as the will. Therefore, she simply dedicates herself to him, instead, curves her body in his direction and opens the legs a piece inviting. 

The fact that Tony could make them one day want him, she would not have thought, however, exactly at this moment she wants only him and no other man in the world.

Now to her relief he sinks them completely about them, so that he can see to her now in the eyes, before he bumps grinning in them. Once more pleasant groaning only goes for her too easily over the lips, while he stretches over and over again with relish slowly from her and bumps back in them. This creeping rhythm brings Natasha, however, almost around the mind. It is not enough, she needs more and this now. 

She ties her legs round his naked bottom and makes him thus become quicker and penetrate deeper into them. Thus it likes her better and also Tony begins to groan timidly with her surprise. 

Instinctively she buries a hand in his hair which shouts formally afterwards, and kisses him. The at first hesitant one has disappeared and now governed only her common desire. Almost it feels in such a way as if a dangerous energy lay between them in the air which she pushes to each other. 

After some other minutes in which Natasha imagines in just one to find miraculous dream she feels how he comes in her. This feeling and Tonys enraptured look bring them also above the edge. While she lets go, he glides to her softly over the cheek and observes them in such a way as if these were the most interesting events in the world.

"You are so beautiful", he whispers, while he frees himself of her and drops himself beside them in the cushions. Their legs still tremble easily from the pleasure and the next orgasm. To answer something, she lacks the breath.

After some time in which they have lain there only quietly and have observed each other, "And? Have you won the bet now?" Stunnedly she stares at him. Has he asked this just really? Can it be that he has got to know from it? Certainly Bucky has told it Steve and the small telltale has further carried it then to Tony. "What? How do how you mean this?", she rakes after, tries to talk way out. "University of Technology in such a way as if you did not know what I mean Tasha", he does not look at them a little strictly: "I know about the bet. " The nickname provides for the fact that she starts to feel guilty. Actually, she had forgotten the silly agreement with Clint and Bucky again, but now this meets them with full force. However, if he knows about it, it is not worthwhile any more to lie. He has not earned this. "Where from do you know it?", she rakes uncertainly after. " JARVIS has his eyes and ears everywhere", he explains. To her a shower runs through the back. Pure theoretically JARVIS could eavesdrop on all Avengers of every time? The thought is eerie already anyhow.

"I am sorry", she bites the lower lip: "I did not want your feelings injured. " "Why have you agreed then?", he asks. "Because I have always thought, that you me, since this 'Natalie Rushman '-Sache hates. However, Bucky and Clint have maintained the opposite", I start to summarise the main elements of our bet briefly: "I have come on it to find out how you stand really to me. " "And? If you are more clever now what concerns this", softly he lays his hand in theirs and strokes her palm. This gesture looks so affectionate that it throws off course Natasha. "No, not really", she admits: "But I am sorry, I did not want to use you or something like that. " "Quite well", a grin spreads out on her lips: "Have you won then now or have lost?" "Lost, I think", she strokes to herself the hair from the face:" Finally, I have thought that you would not come on my advances. " "What get other then now?" when to her becomes clear that she could have now a right problem, you give way the whole colour from the face. "I have no notion", helplessly it looks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
